The use of symbologies for embedding information has enhanced the ability to track and manage personal product-related, and other data. One such symbology in common use today is the barcode. Barcode readers or scanners are found in many commercial environments such as, for example, point-of-sale stations in retail stores and supermarkets, inventory and document tracking, and diverse data control applications. To meet the growing demands, barcode symbol readers of various types have been developed for scanning and decoding barcode symbol patterns and producing symbol character data for use as input in automated data processing systems. Bar code scanners are generally available in a multitude of configurations such as compact portable hand-held formats and larger stationary hands-free and in-counter formats.
One type of barcode reader or scanner is an optical imaging scanner. In contrast to laser scanners which passes a laser beam across a barcode in a linear fashion, optical imaging scanners function in the same general manner as a digital camera and capture an image of the entire barcode at once. Imaging scanner systems include an image capture sensor, which may be a linear sensor (e.g. 1 row of 2500 image pixels) or a pixilated full array or area type sensor (e.g. 1280×960 pixels) such as a solid state CCD or CMOS. While linear sensors may be satisfactory for reading 1D or possibly PDF codes, area sensors are particularly suited for reading higher density 1D linear symbologies (e.g. 7 mil and below) and more complex 2D symbologies such as stacked PDF linear barcodes and matrix-type codes.
In using optical imaging scanners, a barcode or other symbology to be read is illuminated by a light source. The reflected light is then collected by a lens system and focused onto an image sensor such as a CCD, CMOS, or other similar solid state devices that may be used to capture visual images. The sensor essentially converts sensed or received light energy from the scanned image into electrical signals to create a digitized representation of the scanned symbology image. The signals are transmitted to and further processed by a microprocessor-based computer system that decodes the read symbol and performs other functions related to the data about the decoded symbol.
Optical imaging scanners may use fixed focus lenses or variable focus lenses having mechanically movable lens components that are mechanically adjusted by the camera control system to focus on a symbology. In some applications, fixed focus lens camera or imager scanners are preferred due to their advantageous ability to rapidly acquire images by eliminating time required by variable focus lenses to be mechanically adjusted to bring an image into focus. In addition, by eliminating the mechanically moving lens parts found in variable focus lenses, fixed lenses provide greater reliability than their variable focus counterparts.
Current fixed focus camera or imager system designs, however, are optimized for either long range (large depth of field or “DOF”) or short range (small DOF) imaging. Within the application of data capture and collection, the choice of optimization is based on the application needs. High density symbologies (e.g., high density 1-D codes and 2D barcodes or matrix codes) require a focus relatively close to the camera to capture high resolution (dpi) images of high density symbologies which can be properly read. However, fixing the focus close to the camera limits the depth of field (DOF) and sacrifices the camera's ability to acquire images at farther distances. For those applications such as scanning linear 1D and 2D barcodes that may be read at relatively long ranges, the camera should focused far into the field. Unfortunately, this forfeits the camera's ability to image closer high density symbologies. Accordingly, the foregoing competing interests heretofore prevented a conventional fixed focus camera design that provides both long range and short range focusing due to the optical limitations discussed above.
An improved optical imaging scanner system for fixed lens setups is desired.